


House Guest

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous said: idk but i was thinking jjong comes home and this random stranger is in his home eating all his food and he’s like wtf and that stranger just happens to be taemin uwu ???????tumblr





	House Guest

****He really should start taking that Amber kid’s offer to take out his trash every week, Jonghyun thinks, as he grumbles down the stairs of his new apartment complex with his garbage bags in tow. A couple of dollars a week would be worth it to not have to do this bullshit. Or he could at least go back to Jinki and whine and beg for a place on the ground floor. Like, yeah, Jinki got him into the complex, but he’s sure that Jinki owes him another favor. He’s the landlord; how hard could it be to move Jonghyun down a story?

He glances down at the bottom step and curses under his breath because there’s a guy there, some frumpy looking college boy with mussed black hair and his nose in his phone. What shit timing. He better look up, prepare himself to move out of Jonghyun’s way and squish himself up the wall, because there’s no way in hell that Jonghyun is gonna stop for--

Oh. College Boy’s stopped at the bottom of the stairs, is looking up at him with a meaningful, polite gaze. He’s gonna let Jonghyun pass before he even starts up the stairs. How nice. He smiles in thanks as he wiggles by, doing his best to not touch the guy with his bags of garbage. College Boy grins back quickly and Jonghyun thinks he’s actually kind of handsome, in a stressed and coffee-fueled kind of way.

He lugs his garbage the rest of the way outside, heaves it into the dumpster, turns around, and promptly falls in love with two little dogs being walked by some lady. They fall in love with him, too.

Ten minutes later, he bounces up the steps, considerably happier about taking out the trash than he was when he was walking down them. Dogs kind of have that effect on him. He grins as he pulls open his door, left unlocked for the short trip outside, and slips inside, locking it behind him. It’s kind of late; if he starts now, he can start that marinated chicken recipe he’d been meaning to try before it gets too late for dinner. He strolls into his kitchen to start getting the supplies ready, and then he stops.

Someone’s in there already. Someone is in his kitchen, backing away from his fridge, and hip checking it closed. They turn around, strawberry jello cup in hand, spoon in mouth, and stop dead when they see Jonghyun.

It’s College Boy. He stands there, blinking at Jonghyun under his wavy hair, and Jonghyun stands in the doorway, blinking at him under his silver fringe. They stand there looking at each other like that for probably too long of a time.

“What are you doing here?” College Boy finally asks around the spoon.

Well, that’s an interesting fucking question.

“I _live_ here,” Jonghyun says. College Boy’s brows furrow and he slips the spoon out of his mouth.

“No you don’t,” he says. “Kibum lives here.”

Jonghyun doesn’t even _know_ a Kibum. He puffs his lips out in frustration, confusion.

“I’m pretty fucking sure that this is my apartment,” he says. “And that’s my jello,” he adds, pointing an accusing finger. “I bought that.” He was looking forward to eating that at work tomorrow. Not like there’s not five more in the pack, but still. College boy frowns some more.

“But this is Kibum’s apartment,” he says stubbornly. “He said the door would be unlocked and I could just let myself in. Apartment number three-dash-three-four-oh.” He spoons more jello into his mouth, like arguing over whether or not he actually broke into Jonghyun’s apartment isn’t as important as eating Jonghyun’s food. Jonghyun wrinkles his nose, thinking for a moment. That is the right apartment number, but Jonghyun definitely isn’t who College Boy is looking for. Kibum… Kibum… Ki--

“Oh!” He exclaims, snapping his fingers. He points at College Boy dramatically. “Kim Kibum?” he asks. “The really fruity one?”

“He’s not--yeah, yeah, that one,” College Boy sighs, shrugging like he can’t deny it. He really can’t. Jonghyun’s never met someone fruitier than that dude upstairs. And he calls himself fruity on a regular basis. He snorts.

“He’s above me,” he says, pointing at his ceiling. “And a little bit to the right. Room three-dash-four-oh-three.” College Boy squints at him for a moment, opens his mouth, closes it again, humphs and turns to walk across the kitchen. Jonghyun watches with a cocked eyebrow as he shuffles to the recycling bin and snatches up a little postie note that wasn’t there when Jonghyun left to take out the trash. He squints at it, poking each number with his finger and mumbling to himself. Then he takes out his phone, taps some buttons, scrolls up a conversation, and does the same thing. After a minute, he pouts, flicking the postie note back into the bin and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He turns back to face Jonghyun with a deep, resigned breath.

“Okay, so,” he says, not making eye contact, “I may or may not have numbers dyslexia.” he waves his spoon in a little circle as he says it. Jonghyun blinks at him. Numbers dyslexia. Does he mean dyscalculia?

“There’s a… word for that,” he says awkwardly. College Boy scrunches up his face.

“I know, that there’s a word for it,” he mumbles. “It’s just usually everyone else that doesn’t.” There’s a faint, faint, faint pink tinge to his cheeks as he continues to avoid eye contact. Jonghyun smiles sympathetically. He’s kind of cute. Jonghyun doesn’t think he should be finding insecurity cute, though, so he clears his throat and brings a hand up to ruffle through his hair.

“Do you want me to take you up to Kibum?” he offers. He wouldn’t mind. College Boy shakes his head, though, already starting to shuffle towards the doorway.

“Nah, no, I’ll be fine,” he says. “Stuff like this only happens when I’m not focusing as much as I should be. I’ll just… get out of your home.” He laughs a little awkwardly; Jonghyun copies him and steps out of his way quickly. College boy is already passed Jonghyun and halfway to the front door when Jonghyun’s brain kicks him into action.

“Hey--um,” he says, already regretting this. It’s not like this isn’t already awkward enough. College boy turns around. He’s still eating out of Jonghyun’s jello cup. The pink of the jello is starting to stain his lips a really pretty color and Jonghyun decides that it’ll totally be worth any awkwardness to just go ahead and say it. “I’m--uh--I wouldn’t, you know, mind, if you uh, accidentally broke into my house again,” he says. “Or, not accidentally. Well--not on purpose, either--like, if you knocked, and I answered, I would let you in. You know.”

He distinctly remembers being much more charming just a few months ago when he last tried to flirt seriously. Something about getting fired and having to move to the other side of the city will sap that from a person, he guesses. College Boy doesn’t seem to mind, though, if the way his cheeks do the thing again means anything. He smiles a tiny little smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, turning to head back outside and closing the door behind him. Jonghyun stares at the ugly beige paint, grinning to himself. That could have gone worse. And maybe, next time, he’ll remember to ask for a name.


End file.
